


Double-Sided Die

by CinamonPizza



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, opps heres the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinamonPizza/pseuds/CinamonPizza
Summary: (The titles a placeholder until I can think of a better one!)King Dice discovers what his past life was- the one the Devil ended abruptly just to keep him safe. That life technically hasn't ended, however.Demons of the Devils status, after all, are beings unable to be killed, even through the most desperate means.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> So ehhhhh  
> Ive had this AU in the works for a little while now, and I have a few chapters written for it already as well. Expect a chapter to come out every week (hopefully), and maybe if we're lucky, I wont abandon this project halfway through!  
> Here you go my good memes, the Beelzebub AU!

When the boys had finally defeated the Devil, they weren't expecting to have to fight King Dice again. The had managed to get out of Hell, where the Devil was still cowering, possibly attempting to recover from the battle a bit quicker. They were greeted by the still injured Dice, who had a malicious look in his eyes.

Cuphead grunted. “What do you want, Dice.”

“I was hopin’ to see the boss, you heard what he called me, right, ‘good for nothin’ lackey,’ thought I'd go talk some sense into him. I know how he can be when he doesn't get his way, but now that I think about it, I got other plans.”

Suddenly, the King shot a card at the two, the two of em barely dodging it. Mugman mumbles something under his breath as the two of them readied their hands for a fight, trying their best to remain aware of the still open hellhole.

The two shot at King Dice, who was on the opposite side of the Devil's throne room, all the while he returned the shots with cards that could easily kill, given the opportunity. They continued like this for a minute, constantly firing and dodging each other's shots, waiting for the moment one side would misstep and get hit.

Mugman hear a sudden scream from his brother, and he looked over at him to find him collapsed on the ground, one of the Die mans card lodged in his eye. Mugman stopped firing, and went over to try and help his brother.

The King shot another card, lodging it into Mugman’s arm as he tried to remove the ace that was in his brother's eye, accidentally lodging it in further. He had to resist the urge to yell. God, how much health did they have left anyways? The only thing that kept the two on the ground, vulnerable, was Mugman’s ambition to help his brother.

King Dice began walking towards them, speaking to them as well. “I figured if I could kill you two, get'cha souls, maybe I could get him to forgive me for screwin’ up. After all, you two are what made him think that way about me in the first place.” He readied two more cards, one in each hand, continuing to approach the two. “Welp, guess this goodbye for you porcelain f-.”

Before he could finish his sentence, he fell into the still open hellhole, the only thing keeping him from grabbing onto the edge of it being the fact he hit his head while trying to do so, knocking him unconscious. The two stared in horror and relief.

“I guess… we don't gotta fight him?” Cuphead looked relieved, cupping a hand over his eye, the card finally out. Mugman, however, wore a concerned look.

“We… we gotta go down there, bro!”

“What are you thinking, Mugs?! We'll either fall into abyss or worse! Maybe one, or even both of them, will try and kill us!”

“Think about it though, if Dice dies down there the Devil has the power to get someone who can take our souls! Plus, how would you feel if you knew you played a part in someone's death!”

Cuphead thought before speaking. “I… guess you're right, bro. I don't think Elder Kettle would be too pleased if any of that happened. Lets… lets do it.”

The two got up and, without hesitation, jumped into the hellhole. They fell for a lot longer than they originally planned, heightening their concern.

“We should've landed on those platforms like, a minute ago, Mugs! Where are they!”

“No idea, Cups.”

They eventually landed on something. It was a very light grey, almost white, and kinda soft. The brothers saw how large the platform was, and saw they landed on the same one.

Something was, unsettling about it, though. It felt like something was watching them , waiting for the brothers to do something. Cuphead became worried; it was too dark to see if something was even watching them, and if something was, he had no idea if it was the Devil, or worse.

“Should we… continue falling, Mugs? This place is giving me the chills.”

“Oh, no need for that, you two are safe for now.”

The two of them, shocked, looked around. It wasn't Mugmans voice. “Who's there,” Mugman yelled.

Someone snapped their fingers, the fires of hell igniting after being out for so long to reveal to the brothers the creature talking to them, and that they were standing on- the creature's hands, gently outstretched. The brothers looked up at the creature, trying to take in its form.

The Die man's face two pair of eyes, slightly to the sides of his ‘main’ pair. He had another set of arms aswell, appearing to be connected to his back, their hands by their face, as if though he was trying to emphasize it. His waistcoat had long, flowing sleeves to go with it, the back arms having more form-fitting sleeves to it. He wore an all too familiar grin, and yet the reason they were wearing it was completely different.

“I saw you two fallin’, and figured ya’ could use some help before you got too deep. Don’t need the big boss seein’ one of his lackeys left a hole open, now do we!”

Mugman, curious spoke. “Who- what are you?”

The being grinned. “Oh, think of me as a dead legend of sorts!”

Before Cuphead could speak, Mugman began. “So… are you like the Legendary Chalice?”

The being chuckled. “Quite the opposite, actually. Im intentionally trapped by others, unlike her.”

“Why are you ‘trapped’ in Hell of all places, then?”

“No, no, silly, I live here, work for Satan, y’know.”

Cuphead butted in before Mugman could speak. “You work for WHO?!”

“Satan. You've probably heard the name at least once, but the names Beelzebub.” Suddenly, he gasped when he looked at Cuphead. “Honey, your eye! Let me help you with that!”

He licked one of his free hands thumbs, and wiped at Cupheads face, the only reason he didn't resist being that he was simply too small to even try. When his face was free, he instantly wiped at it, trying to get the beings saliva off, and when he went to go wipe at his injured eye, he was amazed. “You… fixed it? You fixed my eye!”

Beelzebub simple nodded, wearing an expression of pure happiness. “I am the Cleric of these realms, boys. You'd be amazed as to how much my saliva and tears sell for down here; they treat it almost like gold! I guess it's just… that good. Who could say how much it’s worth now, seein’ as I’ve been gone for so long!”

Mugman spoke. “Then… why did you say that others trap you… wherever that is. If you’re so valuable, why would they do it!”

Happiness quickly turned to somberness. “They think I'm too light-hearted. I mean, technically I should take your friends soul because I healed him, but his injuries were so… miniscule, compared to some of the other things I’ve seen, why should I bother. I’d much rather take the soul of a willing being, who had something not even I can fully heal. That's why Satan created someone to take my place and to imprison me. I don’t know what he does with me while I'm ‘gone’, though. Just… if you ever meet my captor, don't trust him; don't trust the D-”

“Beeze!”

The three of them looked over to find the Devils looming form, who was staring directly and the cup brothers newfound friend, and yet seemingly oblivious to the brothers.

One of Beelzebubs hands made a quick upwards motion, summoning a platform of rock before he gently shooed them onto it.

“I’m afraid this might be the last time we speak, you two. If you two want out of here, just damage the platform in any way you can and you’ll be gone in a jiffy.” His chipper expression briefly returned. “Nice knowin’ you two.” He waved, and then he approached the Devil 

“Beeze, how did ya get back down here!”

“I… what do you mean?”

“Nevermind mind, just… he's not ready, you’re not ready, an-”

“Who’s ‘he.’ Dev, tell me whats going on! Quit leaving me in the dark! It's been years since we’ve seen each other, since we’ve spoken, just lis-”

Suddenly, the Devil snapped his fingers, and Beelzebubs body quickly went unconscious, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The Devil caught him before he could fall, and he began working magic, his eyes glowing white from his enchanted demonic language. The boys couldn't see what he was doing from the rather dim lighting, but they were able to see the end results.

It was King Dice. He was suspended in an almost transparent white bubble, asleep. He looked almost peaceful as the thing encasing him lay in between the Devils hands, who looked about ready to cry, his ears down and his eyes welling up with blood red tears. “I’m sorry, Beeze. Y’knew it had to be done.”

The brothers stared wide eyed, finally putting two and two together.

“Was… was he seriously that guy!”

“Cups, get angry when we get home. We don’t want him to notice us right before he throws a temper tantrum. For now… let's go.” 

Mugman shot the platform the two had been sitting on, and just like that they were back in the Devil's throne room. They continued with their plan, burning the contracts and telling the residents of inkwell isles that they were free from the Devil's debt.

As for the Devil himself, he spent a week in Hell, keeping King Dice in his coma-like state in the bubble, meant to simulate the overworld. To try and prevent him and Beelzebub from sharing memories.

To prevent them from figuring out they were the same being, sharing the same body.

Of course, however, that deep in Hell, it’s tough to simulate the overworld, and easy for a demon of that power to get into someone's mind, even if it's only a fraction of their essence.


	2. Can't Hide It Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a slip up of words causes changes to both parties for better or worse.

Business in the Casino resumed after a week of it being closed for “repairs”. THough Dice and the Devil knew soul collecting would become much harder, it didn't stop the surplus of cash from coming in. Only the day before had Dice woken up from his coma, remembering nothing that happened to him. He found it hard to believe that the cup brothers had managed to knock him out for that long, but it was the only story he knew of, and so he just accepted it and continued on with life.

Something remained off to him, however.

A faint, nagging voice had been in the back of his head since he woke up, whispering little lies to him. Things along the lines of “You’re just as powerful as him”, and “You’re not who you think you are.” The voice became easier to ignore, thankfully, and it eventually became nothing more than a minor nuisance to him.

Even the Devil seemed off when he woke up. It seemed he had trouble looking at him, and his once daily trips to Hell where growing fewer and farther apart. Whenever he tried to coax an answer out of him, it normally ended in the topic being changed or the Devil being reduced to a sobbing mess, shutting down and ignoring everything that went on around him.

Thankfully for Dice, though, the Devil finally seemed to be calming down from the events, and asked him to help with the payroll and budgeting. Just mundane accounting tasks. It wasn’t quite what he wanted to do, but if it meant getting him out of this rut, that’s what he’d do.

The King approached the Devils office, preparing to help him with the tasks. He knocked on the door, and the grunt from the other side signaled him to come in. He sat at the opposite side of the Devils desk, ready to begin. The Devil was looking down at some papers and mumbling something under his breath.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Dev.” Dice tried to appear as chipper as possible, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Alright, here's the plan. Beeze, you handle payroll, and I-”, he froze, his eyes going wide, and his ears going down.

Dice leaned towards him, his curiosity getting the best of his facade. “Beeze? That's a... peculiar nickname. Say, whered’y-”

“It was a mistake Be- Dice! Just help me!” The Devil grabbed the bridge of his nose and began cursing under his breath.

“You tried to call me it again, Dev! Where did you get that nickname from!”

The Devil froze for a second, before putting on a serious an expression and speaking, barely mumbling. “Just help me with this shit, Dice.”

He knew the Devil was getting close to his breaking point, to lashing out and potentially hurting him. The only thing that kept him persiting was the nagging voice, slowly growing louder and rooting him on. That's what kept him going. 

“Dev, ever since I woke up, you haven't been acting like you. I mean, when was the last time you went to Hell! We both know how important it is you go down there, so that way you can stay up here!” Dice put his hand on the Devils cheek, looking at him with wide eyes. :Just Tell me whats going on, hon. Please, I need to know.”

The Devil shooed away Dices hands and rubbed at his forehead. “I haven't been to Hell because… Dice, you're not who you think you are.”

“Dev, I'm being serious, what's goin’ on with you. I already know my situation, but what about you, hon.”

“I'm bein’ serious Dice! you… you...” His gaze trailed to the floor.

“Dev, did I do something? Did something happen while I was out?”

He remained silent. “Dev, answer me! Whats going on!”

He chuckled. “You and Beeze have so much in common, y’know. So persistent for answers about yourself, and yet so concerned for me. Maybe I was wrong when I said you two weren't ready; maybe you are ready to meet.”

“Boss, first you call me Beeze and now you’re telling me their a whole other being? Boss, put it bluntly for me;who is this ‘Beeze’, and what the hell do they have to do with all this?!”

The Devil sighed before he spoke. “Guess I got no choice now. You win, Dice.” He took in another breath before beginning. “You’re… You’re just like me, Dice. A Demon. Albeit, one no longer wanted on Satans staff, but never the less, your a demon too powerful to be killed by anyone but Satan. You spent your time in hell as a Cleric, and any tears or saliva that came from you could work wonders. You weren't the type to take souls, however, so that's why I was created; to work alongside you. We actually had a pretty decent relationship in your past life, and I think it’d even be safe to say we were a couple down there.”

“Then… Satan ordered for your execution for not collecting your dues. You were scared, but I was even more fearful. The day you were supposed to die, I knocked you out and effectively made it look like you had committed suicide. Your original body remains in hell to this day, and I gave you a life here, in the overworld, and we all know how that story goes, with you bein’ born and all. If you don't believe me, how ‘bout I tell ya’ your name…”

Dice, confused, spoke. “Dev, what do y-”

“Beelzebub.”

Dices head suddenly began to hurt, and as he rubbed at his temples, trying to soothe his sudden headache, the memories began flooding in. Everything the Devil said was true, plus so much more. He felt himself start to cry, as he grasped at the sides of his head, trying to get it all to go away. The once small voice was booming, and he could feel it almost melding into his thoughts. That was his, no, Beelzebubs voice, constantly naggings him and trying to get the truth out.

The little voice had succeeded in its task, and now it was a part of his thoughts. It always was a part of his thoughts. It was him.

“I’m sorry, Dice, I… should've told ya sooner, but… it was gonna be hard tellin ya, and I know this information is alot to take in. Take the next couple of days off. You have a lot to figure out. When you’re ready, I’ll let you shed yourself of this form as well.”

The King didn't hesitate to leave the Devils office and head to his own chambers, where he finally let the information get to him. At least he was able to cry in the privacy of his own room.

Just him and his past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a wee bit short, but hopefully next sundays chapter will make up for this.   
> I genuinely tried to make this one as long as possible, but theres only so much you can do with such a simple chapter concept.


	4. A Newfound Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King questions weather or not he has a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehhe new year how about a new mf chapter ehehe.
> 
> Just so y'all know, I only have two more chapters written out for this thing, mainly bc I'm not sure where else to go with this AU, and also bc I got some other AUs I got goin rn that I haven't written out yet. Unless I can think of something (or if any of you want to suggest things), please dont expect this thing to go on for too much longer.

It took the King almost a month before he finally came to terms with this newfound information. The nagging voice ceased to be when he realized it was Beelzebubs voice, well, his voice. He found it all so hard to believe, and yet somehow, it all made sense. Why the Devil would never let him go to hell with him, why he refused to take his soul, so much of what the Devil did that he didn't do to him. He finally had an explanation for it all. He found the missing piece to his puzzle, and he should've felt satisfied.

And yet, something still remained in question.

He wasn’t even sure if he had a soul at all. The answer may have to obvious to him, a simple “Yes, you do,” but his past said otherwise. He knew Demons had souls, but the state he was in, who knows what it looked like, or if it even remained with him. He wanted answers, but had a feeling as to what would happen to him if he got it.

But he didn't care.

Dice walked into the Devils office, acknowledging him by looking up from what he was doing.. “Ya’ feelin any better, Di-”

“Do I have a soul?”

The Devil froze, before taking in a sigh. “I’m gonna be blunt with you here, Dice. If I give you the answer to that question, not only will you get an answer but you’ll… change, physically, and I’m not sure how pretty it’ll be at that.”

Dice chuckled. “Dev, you've already fucked with my mind, you can fuck up my body now. Besides, I’ve come to terms with who I was, and I don’t mind it. I’m actually kinda curious as to what they- I, looked like.”

The Devil got up, beckoning Dice to follow him. “I’m not entirely sure how bad it’s gonna be, so we’re doin’ this in the throne room, okay?” Dice simply nodded before the two began making their way to the Devil's Throne Room.

When they arrived, the Devil stood in front of his throne, but didn't sit in it, leaning on it instead. He looked at Dice, his eyes going white with magic. Dice could feel his anxiety skyrocket, but if this is what it took to know, then so be it.

“So, Dice… what's the question?”

“Do I have a soul.”

“You did have one, though from a young age I took it from you. If I hadn’t done that, then the demon side of you would have acted as a parasitic twin, slowly killing you until it was strong enough to take a form of its own. I think you two are mature enough now to where you could share a form. So, Beelzebub, why don't you come on out?”

Dice only had a few seconds to process the information before a flash of pain coursed through his body, almost making him yell, the only thing keeping him from doing so being his hand over his mouth.. The Devil was immediately by his side, sensing his , and began easing him into a sitting position on the ground and giving him words of comfort.

It felt like something was trying to claw out of Dices back, meanwhile he felt two bumps forming right between his eyes, the bumps slowly pushing his eyes farther apart as they tried to make room for themselves. He felt one of his shoulder blades break, and he bit into the Devils shoulder, not even realizing how sharp his teeth had gotten, nor how cut up his gums where. He felt the other shoulder blade break, making him only bite down even harder. He could feel the Devil tense up in his jaw, but his state kept him from lessening his grip.

The two bumps on his head burst open, revealing a set of eyes, before eyelids quickly formed where the wounds lay before blood could get into them. Dice let his grip on the Devils shoulder go, not wanting to make even more of a bloody, watery mess of his fur, resorting to just burying his head into his shoulder. He could feel something moving under his skin, trying to get out from under it, moving bits of his already broken shoulder blades and clawing at his skin. He almost vomited when the sensation hit him. He further buried his face in the Devils fur, hugging him in search of comfort. He could feel whatever it was trying to push its way out of his back, the sensation of nails scratching into his back only making it worse for him. He knew what was coming, and he braced on the Devil, who continued comforting him, plating the top of his head with kisses.

Suddenly, he felt something rip out of his back and through his clothes where one of his shoulder blades used to reside, and another one quickly joined the other. Dice screamed, making the Devil wince. The newfound appendages where quick to go limp and numb, the only thing signifying that they where even there was their weight and the tingling that soon started where they and his back met.

King Dice was left a shaking mess, still crying and keeping a firm grip on the Devil, returning the hug this time. The last phases weren't nearly as bad,. He could move his new limbs- arms, after just a few minutes of allowing them to, what he assumed was, becoming a part of his nervous system. It was hard, but he could at least do it. Vision soon came to his eyes, blinking a few times on their own before syncing up with his original pair.

After about a minute, the Devil finally spoke. “You okay, Dice?”

He nodded, still keeping his head on the Devils shoulder. He wasn't crying nearly as bad as he was, but still enough to where he could barely speak. He felt his hands tenderly take his head before lifting it off his shoulder and into the Devils sight.

He smiled a bit. “You’re still just a beautiful as I remember, Beeze.”

Dice blushed, averting his eyes from the Devils gaze. “I'd still be preferred to be called ‘King Dice’, sir.”

“Whatever you say, Dice.” The Devil planted a kiss on his face before picking him up bridal style, being sure Dices still tender arms where allowed to hang.

“How bout we get you to bed, hon. You're probably gonna be sore after that.” He began walking, keeping Dice secure in his arms.

“I think soreness is the least of my worries. I need to get some new suits made, got some new things to work out, and its a bit hard to see. Trust me, hon, that ain’t nothin’”

“Sure it ain’t.” The slight tease in the Devils voice was enough to make Dice chuckle.

“Ya, keep sayin’ that. Say, when can I resume work?”

He looked at him, wide eyed. “Already?!”

“I mean, who knows how chaotic the staff are right now with Mr. Wheezy takin’ my place during my absence. Gotta make sure my court isn't screwin’ up our business.”

He grunted. “When ya’ get some new suits made to accommodate those things and you learn how to use ‘em, then I'll let you back onto the floor.” The Devil opened the door to Dices room and approached his bed. “For now, get some rest. You deserve it.”

Dice was laid onto the bed and the Devil left without another word. Dice was too tired to even bother getting into night time clothes as he let sleep envelope him.


End file.
